User blog:Richcan2/The Meeting (New Story...)
(This story is a tale of the daily adventures of three hunters. I am one of them, my friends are the others. My character's name is Turtle. He wears a full set of Obituary U armor with the S series color red. My friends names are May, the female character played by a guy, and Anubis, another male playing a male character. Anubis wears full Rathalos armor and may wears an eyepatch with random armor. We're not really sure what it is and haven't bothered to ask. These tales take place in Pokke Village and beyond) In the small quiet Pokke village, three hunters were fated to meet. Turtle, the Long Swordsman, Anubis, the Gun Lancer, and May, who switches weapons from time to time. It was a usual day in the Hunter's Guild hall... Anubis, gunlance on his back, was sitting in his usual spot in the guild hall early in the day. It had been a while since he had taken a contract for a hunt, and he just didn't feel like getting one today. His thoughts were on what to do today. With a mug of beer in one hand, and his head in the other, he began to think about the day ahead of him. Anubis really wasn't a talkative type of person. In fact, he rarely spoke at all. The only times he spoke were really to show people what he thought about something, and even then he only mumbled enough to get the point across. A shadow seemed to walk through the door as something obstructed the light coming in. Anubis looked up from his mug and saw a hunter dressed from head to toe in black armor that made him look like a bug with certain parts colored a blood red. Anubis wasn't surprised at this, he had seen many different hunters, all with unique armor. The hunter walked to the table and took a seat across from Anubis. He took a mug from the center of the table and filled it with beer from a large keg-like container with a spout right next to the mugs. Anubis looked at the hunter with slight confusion. This hunter seemed familiar in a strange sort of way to him. He didn't know how he might've known him before. Just then, the hunter took off his helmet and placed it next to him on the bench. Anubis was in shock. The hunter's face resembled someone he knew in his past...and so did the large afro. He stared at the familiar stranger for a while until he caught his eye. The hunter was about to take a drink of his beer when he saw Anubis staring at him. "Uh...what's up?" He said to Anubis, just receiving silence and his stare as a reply. Just then Anubis remembered who he was. "You're Turtle?" He said to him in astonishment. "Yeah, where do you know me from?" Turtle said. Anubis, in reply, removed his helmet revealing a dark-skinned face with short cut hair. Turtle was surprised. "Well well well...it's been a while...Anubis. Small world, huh? It seems you made it out of the training school alive. Well, as you can see, so have I." Said Turtle with a smile on his face. Anubis just nodded. Turtle was a really friendly person in the village and the guild hall. But when on a hunt, he really let himself go, usually breaking many many different parts of a monster in one sitting of bashing it down. Most of the time he would do it and not even notice. He has a slight addiction to Demondrug and always carries some when on the field. "Well," Turtle began, "it seems you haven't been doing much since we parted ways back in the school, huh? Whaddya say we go on a hunt? It's been a while since I hunted with another hunter, let alone a friend of mine from way back." Anubis looked at him, and said something to signify his answer... "Rathalos..." NEXT TIME WE INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER TO THE OLD TIME PALS MAKING THEIR DUO A TRIO. STAY TUNED...